Hoshi ni Saikai
by Whisperian
Summary: ¡Honoka ya ha vuelto a meter la pata! Tantos años después del último concierto de las musas, con mil dramas de por medio, ahora la antigua líder de µ's decide participar en el nuevo Love Live sin el consentimiento del resto del equipo. ¿Cómo afectará todo esto a sus vidas?
1. Capítulo 1

_¡Hola! Si estás leyendo esto, quiero empezar dándote las gracias por darme una oportunidad. Este es el primer fanfic que escribo, pero le estoy echando muchas ganas e ilusión, así que espero de todo corazón que te guste ^^_

 _Esta historia toma las vidas de las protagonistas de Love Live en un futuro no tan lejano del final de la serie, mostrando cómo son sus vidas un tiempo después y, sobre todo, cómo están las relaciones. Mi idea inicial es que no todas estén con todas, que me queda como muy raro pero, quién sabe. Quizás cambie de opinión con el tiempo :)_

 _Nada más, espero que disfrutes del fic~_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

― ¿Y qué harás con ese asunto de Japón?

Maki suspiró, comenzando a jugar con su pelo. Era una manía estúpida, pero había sido incapaz de borrarla de su manera de ser. En su cabeza vibraba la imagen del último mensaje que había recibido de Honoka. Tanto tiempo después y la antigua lider de µ's pretendía volver a unirlas a todas. Después de todo lo que había pasado. Después de todo...

― No lo sé. De verdad que no lo sé. De todos modos, iba a volver cuando terminase el curso, pero no tenía pensado volver a verlas a ellas.

Abbie miraba a la pelirroja algo preocupada. En los dos años que hacía que compartían residencia en Harvard Maki había puesto al corriente a la chica sobre su pasado como miembro del grupo musical y podía notar a la perfección cuánto le estaba afectando todo aquello. La japonesa tenía la mirada perdida en el ir y venir de la gente al otro lado del cristal, mientras sus manos intentaban entrar en calor apoyadas sobre la taza de café.

― Pienso que deberías ir -espetó de pronto Abbie, llamando la atención de la otra.

― ¿Por qué?

― Son tus amigas, Maki. O al menos lo eran. Compartes un pasado con ellas, quieras o no forman parte de tu vida. Además, será una ocasión perfecta para volver a saborear en directo el mundo de la música.

Maki torció el gesto, insegura. Tenía mucho que meditar. Empezaba a pensar en los pros y contras de aquella reunión. Era una obviedad que recordaba los años de la preparatoria como los mejores años de su vida, pero todo llegó a torcerse de tal manera después del último concierto que... No estaba segura de poder enfrentarse a aquello. Abbie decidió dejarle espacio para pensar y sacó otro tema de conversación más trivial para terminar de pasar la tarde en la cafetería antes de volver a la residencia. Sobre las cinco de la tarde, las chicas se despedían en el pasillo antes de entrar en sus respectivas habitaciones. Como siempre, su compañera de habitación no estaba presente. Mejor. No la soportaba.

Se sentó en el escritorio y conectó su ordenador. El reloj marcaba las cinco en punto, pero estaba segura que, como siempre, sus amigas se habrían quedado dormidas. Tal vez por eso se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando, nada más abrir la aplicación, le saltara un aviso de video llamada entrante.

― Vaya, qué punt...

― ¡AYUDA! -Gritaba Hanayo desde el otro lado de la pantalla, mientras Rin, todavía en pijama, intentaba calmarla-. ¡¿Lo has visto, Maki?! ¡¿LO HAS VISTO?!

― Calma, calma. Imagino que hablas del mensaje de Honoka.

― ¡SOMOS NOTICIA!

Maki alzó una ceja ante esa declaración. Al otro lado de la pantalla, una dormida Rin apartaba a Hanayo de la pantalla para intentar guiar mejor la conversación. Además del mensaje de Honoka, todos los medios de comunicación japoneses habían hecho eco de la noticia del regreso de µ's. Incluso en las redes sociales era uno de los temas más tratados por la mayoría de adolescentes.

― Pero... Todavía no hemos aceptado nada. ¿Verdad?

Rin suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros.

― Ya conoces a Honoka, nya.

La pelirroja cerró los ojos y se llevó las manos a la sien, intentando calmarse. Como siempre, la antigua líder de la banda había decidido por sí misma en lugar de escuchar las opiniones de las demás. En muchas ocasiones aquello había sido una bendición para el grupo, pero dudaba mucho que fuera ocurrir lo mismo otra vez.

― Y bien. ¿Qué pensáis hacer vosotras?

Hanayo, llevando todavía la parte superior del pijama, volvió a aparecer en la pantalla, ocupando la mitad del espacio. Miró a Rin y ambas dibujaron una gran sonrisa.

― Queremos participar.

Suspiró. Ya imaginaba esa respuesta. Las dos chicas miraron con preocupación a Maki.

― Ya sabemos que para ti sería mucho más difícil, pero... ¿Por qué no intentarlo? Ha pasado mucho tiempo, tal vez las cosas han mejorado.

Resignada, Maki asintió. Zanjó el asunto con un « _me lo pensaré_ » que no convenció a nadie, y desvió la conversación hacia temas más triviales. Desde el primer día que llegó a Harvard había quedado con las chicas que se llamarían de vez en cuando, y siempre a la misma hora, para evitar problemas horarios. Ambas habían sido un gran apoyo desde el otro lado del charco, y les estaba infinitamente agradecidas. Pero ese día no habían hecho más que empeorar su situación. Estaba totalmente perdida, no sabía qué decisión tomar.

Tras pasar casi una hora hablando con las chicas se despidieron, prometiendo volver a llamarse pronto para hablar del regreso de µ's. Aprovechando la soledad de su habitación, se arrodilló junto a la cama y extrajo un pequeño baúl que hacía mucho tiempo que no miraba. Lo dejó sobre la cama y lo observó durante varios minutos. Lo había arrastrado consigo hasta Estados Unidos en cada viaje, pero no lo había vuelto a abrir. Tal vez, pensaba, había llegado el momento. Sin pensarlo mucho más para evitar dejar atrás la iniciativa, como tantas otras veces le había pasado, se acercó al baúl y lo abrió sin más.

En el interior había varios objetos. El tocado del primer concierto en el que participaron las nueve. Un cartel dibujado por Kotori. Una copia de la foto que se sacaron cerca del mar. La partitura de su última canción. Y, por último, un álbum de fotos. Acarició con cariño la cubierta del mismo, tentada de abrirlo. Pero algo en su textura le extrañó. Estaba demasiado grueso. Curiosa, tomó el álbum entre sus manos y, al alzarlo, algo cayó de entre las páginas. Se quedó inmóvil mirando el pequeño objeto. Había perdido algo de color tras tantos años. Además, cuando lo encontró no estaba en muy bien estado. Pero una oleada de recuerdos le vino a la mente con solo verlo.

Maki agarró la muñequera con sumo cuidado. Ni si quiera recordaba tenerla allí. Fue en su primer viaje en grupo. Habían decidido ir a pasar unos días a la casa de campo de la familia Nishikino, aprovechando un período de descanso para desconectar y centrarse en sus entrenamientos. Ella, Kotori y Umi debían realizar toda la preparación para una nueva canción. Decidieron dividirse en grupos, para así trabajar mejor. Fue una de aquellas noches que se te graban en la mente y siempre te acompañan. Incluso ahora, después de tanto tiempo, después de tanto dolor, Maki sonrió al recordarlo.

― Nico, tonta... Siempre estropeando los momentos...

El último día del viaje decidió salir a pasear por la mañana, temprano. Siempre le había encantado la paz que se respiraba en aquella montaña, y no le vendría mal un poco de paz después de tanto ajetreo. Y entonces la vio. Muy lejos de la casa, a los pies de un árbol, la muñequera de Nico, la que siempre llevaba en todos sus ensayos. Rosa y con un 25. La guardó en su bolsillo, rezando porque su legítima dueña no lo reclamase. O sí, y tuviera una excusa para quedar bien ante ella. En aquella época todo era demasiado confuso para la joven. Maki suspiró y, por enésima vez, pensó qué debería estar haciendo Nico en aquel momento. Si todavía pensaba en ella de vez en cuando, si la habría perdonado. Si la habría olvidado.

* * *

― Nozomi, llegas tarde.

― Perdón, perdón – se excusó la chica, sonriendo sin inmutarse-. He tenido que perder más tiempo de lo pensado para traerte una sorpresa.

Eli se asomó desde detrás de la esquina, con una sonrisa cansada y cargada de culpabilidad.

― Hola, Nico-chan. Cuánto tiempo sin vernos.

Nico abrió los ojos con sorpresa y, sin pensarlo mucho, se abalanzó sobre la rubia para estrujarla en un fuerte abrazo. Nozomi, tras darles unos segundos de intimidad, imitó a la pequeña y las estrujó a ambas contra sí.

― ¡Qué genial volver a teneros a las dos a la vez! -Decía la mayor, feliz como una perdiz.

― Bueno, bueno -dijo Eli, separándose de las dos con una sonrisa-. Será mejor que vayamos a algún lugar para tomar algo, ¿no?

Ambas estuvieron de acuerdo con la iniciativa y comenzaron a caminar en busca de un lugar donde asentarse. El rostro de Nico había cambiado al completo al ver a la rubia aparecer, hacía más de un mes que no sabía de ella más que no la veía en persona. Esta vivía entre Japón y Rusia, asistiendo a una exigente academia de baile y sacándose el título de empresariales a la vez, así que su tiempo era más que limitado. Pero el asunto de aquella reunión le convenía hablarlo en persona, sin duda. Decidieron entrar en una pequeña cafetería para sentarse y tomar algo mientras charlaban. Una vez hubieron pedido, Nico comenzó a sacudir su pie con nerviosismo. Ya no podía dejar más el tema.

― ¡No puedo creer que Honoka nos haya comprometido a todas sin consultarlo!

― Calma, Nicochi. Ya sabemos cómo es Honoka, seguramente no tenía ninguna mala intención.

― Eso está claro. Hablé esta mañana temprano con ella y está muy arrepentida por no haber consultado con nadie -comentaba la rubia con mirada seria-. Pero era una oportunidad increíble, e imagino que le hacía ilusión pensar en volver a juntarnos todas sobre un escenario.

Nico se cruzó de brazos y apartó la mirada. No le gustaba nada de todo aquello.

― Nicochi, sabes que estás encantada con la idea de volver a un escenario. Eso le daría un gran empuje a tu carrera. Sabes perfectamente qué es lo que te está poniendo de mal humor.

― Maki.

― Maki -corroboró Nozomi-. ¿Has vuelto a hablar con ella desde que se fue?

Un denso silencio fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo. Nozomi se limitó a asentir, dando un largo trago a su té. Las chicas permanecieron en silencio varios minutos, sin saber bien cómo continuar la conversación, hasta que Nico decidió dar el paso.

― A vosotras tampoco os hará gracia volver a ver a Umi.

― Es diferente -contestó Eli, agachando la mirada-. Nosotras seguimos hablando con ella, aunque muy de vez en cuando. No es como si llevásemos dos años sin saber nada de ella como tú.

Nico se sonrojó y, de nuevo, apartó la mirada, molesta.

― Sabes perfectamente que sí que sé de ella. Nozomi me mantiene al corriente.

La mayor mostró el signo de victoria con sus manos, sintiéndose orgullosa por ello.

― Maki va a volver definitivamente a Japón, ha terminado su erasmus. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Se limitó a asentir, con la mirada gacha.

― Estoy segura de que, después de dos años, las aguas se habrán calmado -continuó Nozomi-. Quién sabe, tal vez no es tan terrible que volváis a veros.

Nico seguía sin contestar, con la mirada fija en su café. Una vorágine de sentimientos la sacudía por dentro. Terminó cerrando los puños, frustrada.

― Maki se fue -dijo con voz profunda, seria. Dolida-. Me abandonó. Eligió irse lejos antes que seguir conmigo. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir al respecto.

Eli suspiró, negando con pesadez.

― No piensas cambiar nunca tu opinión, ¿verdad?

― Además -añadió Nico, ignorando la pregunta-. Maki está en el pasado. Hitomi es lo único que me importa ahora. No pienso dejarla de lado por nada del mundo.

Las chicas se miraron preocupadas. Nico había comenzado a salir con aquella chica no hacía demasiado tiempo, pero a ninguna de las dos les agradaba en demasía. Por lo poco que la habían visto, era una mujer muy egoísta y manipuladora. Además, había convencido a Nico para dejar atrás sus estudios para volver al mundo de las idols, autoproclamándose su mánager personal. Ambas le aconsejaron que no dejara la carrera a sólo un año de terminar, pero cuando una idea entraba en la cabeza de la gran Nico Nico Ni, pocas cosas conseguían hacerla desaparecer.

― ¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó esta, molesta-. Os habéis callado de golpe.

― Perdona -se excusó Eli-. Es el cansancio, que me hace desconectar.

― Entonces, ¿qué haréis con lo del concierto?

Volvieron a mirarse. Eli asintió, y Nozomi miró directamente a Nico.

― Vamos a participar. Lo hemos estado hablando y, a pesar de que está claro que va a ser algo incómodo para algunas de nosotras, nos hace mucha ilusión volver a vivir algo así. Echamos de menos la época en la que todas éramos amigas y no había ningún problema entre nosotras. µ's fue una parte muy importante de mi vida, de nuestras vidas, y no podemos darle la espalda así como así. Además -añadió con una sonrisa-, hace mucho que no sé nada de las pequeñas, esto de hacernos mayores nos está distanciando bastante.

Nico asintió, apurando su café. Ella todavía no tenía claro qué iba a hacer. Por un lado, estaba claro que subir a un escenario como parte de µ's le daría un gran empuje a su carrera como idol profesional. El problema era Maki. La sola idea de verla otra vez la revolvía por dentro. Habían pasado ya dos años desde la última vez que se vieron, en ese maldito aeropuerto, en ese maldito día.

― Entonces te vas.

No era una pregunta. No era un ruego. Estaba derrotada y con la voz rota. Habían sido muchos meses de discusiones, de decisiones cambiantes, de peleas y largos silencios que ninguna de las dos se atrevía a romper. ¿Y todo eso para qué? Para terminar igualmente en el aeropuerto, acompañándola por última vez. Una Maki de tan solo dieciocho años, cargada de maletas, la observaba con mirada triste. La mirada más triste del mundo.

― Sólo van a ser dos años y... Vendré a verte siempre que pueda. Te lo he dicho millones de veces.

― Quédate -fue su única respuesta, con un hilo de voz-. Quédate conmigo.

La pelirroja soltó las maletas y se abalanzó sobre ella para estrecharla entre sus brazos. Ambas lloraban en silencio, dejando que sus emociones expresasen todo lo que las palabras no podían.

― «Pasajeros del vuelo B-541 con destino Boston, embarquen por la puerta seis».

― Nico, tengo que...

― Quédate. Por favor.

La mayor estrechaba aún con más fuerza a Maki entre sus brazos. No quería dejarla escapar, no podía. Tenía que entenderlo, tenía que entrar en razón. La joven suspiró, separándose de Nico. Con una triste sonrisa limpió las lágrimas que resbalaban por su mejilla.

― Ya lo hemos hablado mil veces, Nico. No puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad. Será poco tiempo. Te llamaré cada día, te lo prometo. Casi ni notarás que no estoy aquí.

Nico cerró los ojos, dolida. Había llorado. Había suplicado. Había hecho todo lo posible. Y pese a todo... Maki se iba. Su amor la abandonaba. La pelirroja estaba recogiendo sus maletas mientras daban el segundo aviso para los pasajeros de su vuelo. Se miraron en silencio una vez más. La menor suspiró, enjugándose las lágrimas.

― Nos veremos pronto, lo prometo. Te quiero, Nico.

Se besaron. Fue un beso largo, intenso. Cargado de emociones, sentimientos. Cuando terminaron, Nico se sentía vacía, como un frasco de cristal que no contuviera nada. Había dejado en ese beso toda su ilusión, toda su fuerza, toda su esperanza.

― Maki -dijo con voz neutra, llamando la atención de la pelirroja-. Hemos terminado.

Nico parpadeó, volviendo a la realidad. Sus amigas la observaban con preocupación, pero habían decidido no interrumpir sus pensamientos. La muchacha sacudió la cabeza, adoptando su fachada de súper estrella.

― Qué le vamos a hacer -dijo, poniéndose con soltura sus gafas de sol rosas-. Está claro que el alma de µ's es la gran Nico Ni y sin ella en el escenario no habrá quien os preste atención.

Las otras dos rieron por la actuación de la chica, celebrando interiormente que el mal momento hubiera pasado y, sobre todo, saber que podrían contar con ella para lo que les venía encima. Después de aquello el ambiente se relajó bastante. Salieron a dar un paseo mientras Eli y Nico se ponían al día, aprovechando que hacía tanto que no se veían. Unas horas más tarde, mientras estaban sentadas en un parque disfrutando de los últimos rayos de sol, una mujer alta ataviada con una fina bufanda gris se les acercó.

― Qué agradable coincidencia -dijo la recién llegada.

― ¡Hitomi! ¿Qué haces aquí? -Preguntó llena de alegría Nico, levantándose para abrazarla.

La chica sonrió, estrechándola entre sus brazos. Lucía una larga cabellera negra y sus ojos eran de un marrón amielado que, con la luz del atardecer, casi parecían de oro líquido. Le sacaba casi una cabeza entera a Nico, y tenía una manera de observar a la gente que a Nozomi le ponía los pelos de punta.

― Toujo-san, Ayase-san. Un placer volver a veros.

― Lo mismo digo, Shiga-san.

― ¿Qué hacéis por aquí? -Preguntó ella, acariciándole la cabeza a su pareja, que todavía no se despegaba de ella.

― Teníamos que ponernos al día -contestó Nico, con su voz más dulce-. Ya sabes, todo el asunto de hacer un concierto para µ's.

― Feo asunto. A Nico-chan le incomodó bastante que se accediera a hacer ese concierto sin su consentimiento. Como su mánager, debería hablar con Kousaka-san. ¿Así se llamaba la chica, cierto?

― No te preocupes por eso, Hitomi. Hemos estado hablando y he decidido participar. Sería una gran oportunidad para brillar de nuevo en un escenario y hacer que todas las miradas se posaran en mí, ¿no crees?

Eli y Nozomi se mostraban claramente incómodas ante la situación. La chica había robado por completo la atención de su amiga y, además, estaba hablando de temas que sólo les concernían a ellas tres. La rubia fue la primera en levantarse. Nozomi trató de detenerla, pero fue imposible. Mostrando su mejor sonrisa, se acercó a la pareja para despedirse.

― Nico, ha sido un placer volver a verte. Nos mantenemos en contacto, ¿vale? Shiga-san -añadió con un deje de cabeza.

Nozomi se despidió rápidamente de las dos, corriendo tras Eli. Nico observó a sus amigas marchar con el rostro torcido, algo apenada. Tenía la idea de pasar algo más de tiempo con ellas, y más teniendo en cuenta que Eli había hecho hueco en su agenda solo para verla a ella. No entendía por qué les había entrado tanta prisa. Le estaba dando vueltas a ello cuando, de improviso, Hitomi la agarró por el mentón, atrayéndola hacia sí para besarla con gentileza.

― Qué ganas tenía de verte, Nico-chan. ¿Por qué no aprovechamos esta fortuita coincidencia y vamos a cenar por ahí? Yo te invito.

― C-Claro -contestó abrumada-. Me encantaría.

* * *

En el respetado dojo de la familia Sonoda volaban las flechas con una velocidad increíble, mientras unos pocos miraban con admiración a la arquera. Umi llevaba una racha de tres dianas seguidas, a pesar de todo el follón que tenía en su cabeza. Con los años había aprendido a canalizar todos los pensamientos a través del entrenamiento y, por suerte, ahora su mente se encontraba en blanco. Estaba segura de que, si no fuera así, no sería capaz ni de cargar una flecha.

― Tan genial como siempre, Sonoda-san -le felicitó un muchacho al finalizar la sesión.

Umi se secó el rostro con una toalla, asintiendo.

― Eres muy amable, Kodama-san. Tan sólo he hecho mi trabajo.

― Esa modestia tuya es realmente... -el chico no terminó la frase, sólo dibujó una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro-. Te dejo que vayas a descansar. Ha sido un placer, como siempre.

Umi se limitó a despedirse con una reverencia de todos los presentes y fue directa a tomar una ducha. Sin la firmeza del arco entre sus manos le era más difícil mantener los pensamientos a raya.

― Maldita Honoka -murmuró, negando con la cabeza.

Ya hacía un par de días que le había llegado la noticia del inesperado regreso de µ's, pero todavía lo estaba asimilando. Estaba en el dojo cuando Kodama-san se le acercó con su sonrisa socarrona.

― No sabía que tenías intención de volver a un escenario. Ya pensaba que la seria Sonoda-san viviría para siempre por y para el dojo.

― ¿De qué estás hablando, Yutaka? -Preguntó ella, olvidándose por completo de las formalidades.

― Ya sabes. El regreso de µ's. Reconozco que no soy un gran fan de las school idols pero, si es por ver a Sonoda-san en vestido y con una sonrisa, no me importaría ir a verte.

Era incapaz de creer sus palabras, así que el chico le mostró desde su móvil la noticia que estaba revolviendo todas las redes sociales japonesas. "El famoso grupo µ's volverá a reunirse con motivo del Love Live para dar el concierto de apertura". Sus ojos viajaban con velocidad por la noticia, donde hablaban del pasado éxito de las musas y de cómo, tras uno de los más espectaculares conciertos jamás visto en todo Japón, las chicas habían decidido separarse como grupo musical. Pero la organización del Love Live había contactado con la líder del mismo, Honoka Kousaka, que había accedido encantada, manifestando su deseo de volver a un escenario. Umi se disculpó de todos los presentes y se fue directa a por su teléfono, marcando el teléfono de Honoka con gran velocidad.

― Ho-Hola, Umi-chan... ¿Qué tal?

Podía notar el miedo de la chica a través del auricular. Tomó aire, intentando calmarse. Pero no pudo. Claro que no pudo.

― Veo que ya intuyes por qué te llamo, ¿verdad?

― ¡Por favor, no te enfades conmigo! No lo pensé, me pidieron una respuesta inmediata y, bueno... No fui capaz de decir que no. Puedo hablar con la organización y decir que no podemos, les puedo hablar de Kotori y Maki, que están lejos y no pueden venir, y...

― No podemos decir que no, Honoka -dijo cortante Umi. Se hizo el silencio entre las dos, hasta que la arquera suspiró-. Ya no nos podemos negar. La noticia está en todas partes, hay gente deseando comprar las entradas ya. ¿Has entrado en las redes sociales? µ's es prácticamente el tema del que más se habla.

El silencio se mantuvo al otro lado de la línea. Umi esperó paciente a que su interlocutora contestase, pero lo único que escuchó fue un leve sollozo.

― Honoka...

― ¡No podía decir que no! -Decía la antigua líder intentando aguantar el llanto-. Cuando me dijeron que había una oportunidad de volver a reunirnos todas sobre un escenario no pude decir que no. Imaginarnos a todas otra vez reunidas, compartiendo lo que tanto nos gustaba, yo... Sencillamente no podía decir que no...

Umi suspiró por enésima vez. Su amiga siempre había sido muy impulsiva y no solía pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos. Pero entendía sus sentimientos. Una parte de sí misma deseaba ver el evento de la misma manera que había imaginado Honoka, pero sabía que no sería así. Había habido muchos problemas entre ellas, y estaba segura de que habría personas que no querrían participar con tal de no ver a otras.

― ¿Se lo has contado a alguien?

― Rin-chan me llamó prácticamente al momento de aparecer la primera noticia... Hanayo se enteró en seguida, como imaginarás. Y... Fui a ver a Eli.

Ahí estaba. Umi tomó aire, esperando la respuesta de la rubia. Honoka esperó unos segundos, pero al ver que su amiga no decía nada, continuó hablando.

― Al principio estaba muy molesta conmigo. Me dijo que no debería tomar decisiones tan grandes sin el consentimiento de los demás, pero... También dijo que lo hablaría con Nozomi para ver qué pensaba ella. Pero... Creo que querrán participar. A pesar de la bronca que me cayó había un brillo en sus ojos... Creo que le hará ilusión volvernos a juntar.

― No estoy segura de eso, Honoka.

― ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo! Vosotras dos estabais muy unidas, no sé por qué...

― Ya sabes que no quiero hablar de eso -dijo cortante Umi, algo irritada. Durante mucho tiempo, tanto Honoka como algunas más del grupo habían intentado indagar en qué había pasado para enfriar tanto la relación que mantenía con la rubia, pero ella era incapaz de hablar del tema. Le daba demasiada vergüenza.

― Bueno, pero da igual. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y no se me ocurre nada tan fuerte como para que no podáis volver a veros.

Las últimas palabras de Honoka eran las que más resonaban en su cabeza ahora, mientras el agua caliente intentaba a la desesperada quitarle todas sus preocupaciones sin demasiado éxito. Ella todavía no había podido perdonarse por lo que hizo. ¿Lo habrían hecho Eli y Nozomi?


	2. Capítulo 2

_¡Un poco tarde, pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo!_

 _Quiero daros las gracias a todos los que os habéis tomado un momento para leer esta historia y, sobre todo, apoyarla con vuestros comentarios. Ya me ha quedado claro que todos queréis NicoMaki, pero tranquilos, no os defraudaré :P De hecho, en este capítulo tenéis una pequeña muestra de lo que espera en el futuro del fanfic ;D_

 _Quería hacer una mención antes de empezar, y es agradecer a Zawa-senpai por todo su spam Y de paso, nombrar a Naofu (?) tu fanfic "Sueños de Juventud" fue el primero que leí al meterme en el mundillo y me hizo especial ilusión ver que estabas leyendo mi historia :3_

 _Y antes de dejaros con el capítulo, os lanzo una pregunta. Yo vengo del mundo de la novela escrita, no del fanfic, y alguien me ha comentado que quizás queda un poco lioso el no marcar exactamente cuando empieza un flashback. De normal, en una novela no se encuentran cosas como eso y no tengo costumbre de marcarlo, creo que queda claro cuando es pasado y cuando no, pero agradecería si pudierais comentar al respecto. ¿Creéis necesario que especifique cuando una escena es un flashback y cuando no?_

 _¡Gracias por leer! Nos vemos en una semana :3_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

Caminaba por los pasillos de la facultad con la vista enterrada en su teléfono móvil. Las noticias sobre el mundo de las idols volaban por su pantalla, y el nombre de µ's era uno de los puntos más calientes del día, como venía siendo desde hacía varios días. El momento en que Honoka aceptó la propuesta de volver a reunirse para participar en el Love Live a modo de tributo revolucionó por completo el mundo de las idols en general, no solo las escolares. Hanayo entró de esa manera en su clase, sin apartar la vista del aparato.

― Koizumi-san, buenos días.

― ¡Ah! -Se sobresaltó ella- B-buenos días, Murakami-san.

Hanayo se sentía bastante confusa con aquel saludo. Su timidez había hecho que se relacionase poco con las personas de la universidad, exceptuando un par de chicas con las que mantenía una cordial amistad. Murakami-san no era, en absoluto, una de sus amigas. Apenas habían intercambiado un par de palabras en los dos años que llevaban compartiendo clases de periodismo en la universidad. La chica era bastante popular, extrovertida, aplicada, divertida. Todo el mundo quería acercarse a ella, ser como ella. Menos Hanayo. Hanayo estaba bien como estaba. La chica la observaba en silencio, con una sonrisa que le hacía parecer una fiera observando a su presa.

― Dime, Hanayo. ¿Puedo llamarte Hanayo? He leído que un grupo que fue muy popular hace unos años, µ's, va a volver a los escenarios. Y, curiosamente, me he enterado de que tú eras una de sus integrantes. ¿Eso es cierto?

― ¿Eh? Pues... Sí, sí.

― ¡Eso es fantástico! No sabía que eras una persona tan interesante, Hanayo-san. ¿Por qué no nos vemos a la salida de clases y vamos a tomar algo?

― Bueno... Es que...

― Insisto. Yo invito.

El profesor entró en ese momento, haciendo que Murakami diera un brinco hasta su asiento, cortando por completo su conversación. Hanayo estaba agitada tras esa conversación. Apenas si pudo concentrarse durante la clase. A pesar de haber ganado mucha confianza durante su estada en el grupo de idols, poco a poco fue volviendo a ser la misma de siempre: una chica tímida, vergonzosa y a la que le daba miedo interactuar con desconocidos. La reciente atención recibida por parte de Murakami la había dejado totalmente descolocada. Se sentía observada. Al mirar a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que varios compañeros la miraban disimuladamente. Algunos, en cambio, no se cortaban un pelo, observándola fijamente, cuchicheando con el compañero de al lado. Todos le prestaban atención a ella excepto Murakami, que sonreía triunfal observando al profesor. La presión pudo con Hanayo que, en un arranque de pánico, se levantó de golpe. Excusándose torpemente con el profesor, recogió sus cosas y salió del aula corriendo, intentando dejar a todo el mundo atrás.

Fue directa a los servicios y, tras encerrarse en uno de los lavabos, sacó su teléfono para marcar el número de Rin. No lo cogió a la primera, así que esperó pacientemente a que le devolviera la llamada. Unos cinco minutos más tarde su teléfono comenzó a vibrar y sonrió algo más tranquila al leer el nombre de su enérgica amiga en la pantalla.

― ¡Kayo-chin~! -saludó de manera enérgica Rin desde el otro lado de la línea-. ¿Qué ha pasado? Sabes que estoy en clases, no puedo atenderte mucho rato.

― Lo siento, es que... Me he sentido abrumada y... Necesitaba hablar contigo.

Hanayo puso al corriente a su amiga de la situación, explicándole lo mal que se había sentido al ser el centro de atención otra vez. No era la misma sensación que sentía cuando estaba sobre un escenario. En clase se había sentido como un objeto de cuchicheos, no como alguien admirable. Rin la escuchaba con paciencia, dejándola desahogarse. Al acabar, la chica se limitó a suspirar.

― Kayo-chin, no tienes que hacer caso de lo que te digan, nya. Sabes que tú eres genial tal y como eres. Ahora la gente se está comenzando a dar cuenta de ello y por eso quieren acercarse a ti, nya.

― Y qué pasa si... ¿Si yo no quiero que se acerquen a mí?

― ¡No digas eso, nya! Kayo-chin es una chica muy especial y todo el mundo debería poder acercarse a ella. Siempre que quede un poquito para Rin.

Hanayo no pudo evitar reír con ganas ante la contestación. Al otro lado de la línea, Rin comenzó a decir tonterías para perpetuar la risa de su amiga, hasta que a la periodista se le saltaron las lágrimas.

― Me alegra escucharte reír, nya. Ahora debo irme o el entrenador se enfadará conmigo. ¿Nos vemos pronto en casa y comemos juntas?

Asintió ante la propuesta y, no queriendo robarle más tiempo a su amiga, se despidió. Miró el reloj. Llevaba fuera de clase casi media hora, y quedaría muy extraño volver a estas alturas a clase. Como tampoco tenía más asignaturas después de esta, decidió volver a casa y preparar algo de comer para cuando su compañera llegase.

Las dos compartían un pequeño piso cerca del centro de Tokio. En cuanto terminaron la preparatoria tomaron esa decisión; a ambas les hacía ilusión y tenían los medios para conseguirlo. Hanayo escribía artículos en revistas on-line que le daban algo de dinero, y Rin entrenaba a un equipo de futbol juvenil. Todo eso, sumado a las becas que habían conseguido, les permitía pagar el pequeño piso, que sólo contaba con dos pequeñas habitaciones y una sala que hacía las veces de comedor, salita, cocina y estudio.

Decidió preparar un delicioso plato de arroz blanco acompañado de verduras y algo de carne asada. En ese momento su teléfono vibró con la llegada de un nuevo mensaje de parte de Maki. Hanayo se extrañó, si hacían bien los cálculos en Boston ahora mismo debían ser las dos y media de la mañana.

― Chicas -decía el mensaje en el grupo que compartían ellas dos junto con Rin-, ya tengo los billetes para volver a Tokio. En menos de una semana estaré allí.

― ¡Eso es genial, Maki-chan! -contestó ella desde su teléfono-. Tenemos muchas, muchas ganas de verte.

― Y yo... Tengo tantas ganas que no puedo pegar ojo.

― ¿Es sólo las ganas de volver, nya? -Preguntó Rin.

Tardó varios minutos en contestar, aunque podían ver el estado de "escribiendo" parpadear a cada rato. Al final, la respuesta era la obvia.

― Ya sabéis que no. Estoy aterrada.

Hanayo suspiró. Al principio Maki había tratado de hacerse la dura, pero cuanto más cerca estaba su regreso, más vulnerable se sentía y mostraba. ¿Por qué las chicas lo tenían que hacer todo tan complicado? Para ella el amor era algo sencillo, o al menos así lo imaginaba. Algo sin dramas, sólo tener a alguien al lado que la hiciese reír, la apoyase, estuviera a su lado en los buenos y malos momentos... Suspiró, sonrojándose, mientras el móvil seguía vibrando.

― Maki-chan no tiene que preocuparse, nya. Todas tenemos ganas de verte.

― Sé de alguien que no... ¿O acaso habéis hablado con ella?

― No.

Hanayo alzó una ceja. Después de que Nico, Eli y Nozomi se graduasen, la gran idol Yazawa iba muy seguido a la escuela de Otonokizaka para ayudar a Hanayo a llevar el club de investigación Idol, del cual había heredado la posición de presidenta gustosamente. Aquello hizo que la relación entre ambas y, por ende, con Rin, se fortaleciera mucho más. Tenían una gran amistad y, pese a los años, habían conseguido mantener el contacto de manera muy seguida. No hacía mucho habían hablado con ella sobre lo de volver a formar µ's para participar en el Love Live. No entendía por qué Rin mentía.

De pronto la puerta del piso se abrió. Rin, con cara de cansancio, dejó sus cosas en la entrada. Tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de que Hanayo estaba allí.

― ¡Kayo-chin! ¿Qué haces tan pronto en casa?

― Me salté las clases -dijo avergonzada.

― No te preocupes, nya. No le diré nada a nadie -dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo el gesto de cerrar una cremallera sobre sus labios.

― Rin-chan... ¿Por qué le mentiste a Maki sobre Nico?

Ella se encogió de hombros, apartando la mirada. A veces Rin podía tener una expresión tan seria que a Hanayo se le erizaba la piel al ver el contraste con su habitual expresión.

― Maki-chan lo está pasando mal, nya. No quería preocuparla de más... Necesita descansar y hacerse a la idea de todo lo que se le viene encima, nya. Además, si seguía preguntando... No quería contarle lo de Hitomi.

Así que era eso. Hanayo asintió, volviendo a mirar su teléfono. Maki se había despedido de ambas, prometiendo intentar dormir y no pensar en nada más. Si Rin hubiera dicho que sí, seguramente su conversación se alargaría hasta el amanecer americano. ¿Por qué tenía que haber tanto drama? Con lo fácil que era convivir con alguien...

― ¡Kayo-chin~! No estés triste. Rin-chan está aquí para levantarte esos ánimos.

Hanayo sonrió con ternura. Así. Así era como debería ser el amor. Ojalá algún día encontrase a alguien como Rin-chan para sí misma.

* * *

Habían sido catorce largas horas de vuelo. Ya hacía un rato que había divisado las costas de Japón, sintiéndose un poco más en casa. Sus padres estaban ocupados en el trabajo, así que tenía que encargarse ella sola de cargar con todas las maletas. Sólo tenía ganas de llegar a casa para estirarse en la cama y dormir catorce horas más. Tras un suave aterrizaje las puertas se abrieron, permitiendo a los pasajeros tomar tierra.

Caminó directa hacia la zona de recogida de maletas. Tenía el cuerpo entumecido y un dolor espantoso en el cuello. Ni si quiera su inseparable almohada había ayudado a soportar tan largo viaje. Cuatro maletas seguidas venían con su nombre en una etiqueta, pero cuando alargó el brazo para agarrarlas, alguien más lo hizo por ella. Alzó la mirada sorprendida, encontrándose con unos ojos azules que conocía muy bien.

― Honoka-chan... -murmuró.

― Bienvenida, Kotori-chan.

Ambas se fundieron en un tierno abrazo al que no tardó en sumarse también Umi.

― ¡Chicas! ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿No se supone que tenéis clase y demás?

― No podíamos no venir a recogerte. Además, hablé con tu madre y me dijo que nadie podía venir a buscarte, así que... Aquí nos tienes -dijo Umi con una sonrisa.

― ¡Si es que tengo las mejores amigas del mundo! -contestó ella, volviéndolas a abrazar-. ¡Os he echado tantísimo de menos!

Permanecieron así un buen rato más. Casi cada nueva frase desencadenaba una nueva ronda de abrazos hasta que las tres acabaron tan emocionadas que se les humedecieron los ojos. Después de recoger todas las maletas de Kotori, las tres se dirigieron al exterior, donde llamaron a un taxi para ir a casa de la recién llegada.

― ¿Qué tal ha ido el viaje? -Preguntó Umi una vez acomodadas en el vehículo.

― ¿Me has traído algo de Milán? ¿Qué me has traído?

― Honoka, ahora no es momento de eso -la riñó Umi.

― Me encanta ver que todo sigue igual con vosotras dos -contestó la tercera, muerta de la risa-. Sabes que sí te he traído algo, Honoka. ¿O no te he traído un regalo siempre que he vuelto?

― ¡Yay! -Saltó ella, despistando al conductor que no tardó en reñirla.

Umi lo secundó.

Tras el viaje en taxi y pagarle una generosa propina al conductor para cubrir las molestias causadas por Honoka, las chicas subieron las maletas al interior del hogar de los Minami. Kotori corrió a su habitación, estirándose sobre la cama como una niña pequeña. Honoka la siguió y ambas terminaron estiradas, mientras Umi las observaba desde la puerta.

― No tenéis remedio, ¿eh? Debes estar hambrienta, Kotori. ¿Quieres que preparemos algo para comer y después te dejamos descansar?

― ¿Quéeee? -Protestó Honoka-. No podemos dejarla descansar. ¡No debemos! Hace millones de años que no nos veíamos.

― Sólo han sido nueve meses.

― ¡Lo que yo he dicho! -Lloriqueó de nuevo, mirando ahora a Kotori-. Dile a Umi que no sea tan mala conmigo.

― Está bien, está bien. Me gusta lo que dices de comer las tres juntas. Mi madre me dijo que habían dejado en la nevera algo para cocinar, voy a ver.

― No, no -cortó rápidamente Umi-. Nosotras nos encargamos de la comida, tú ahora descansa y acomódate. Andando, Honoka.

La mentada volvió a refunfuñar, pero tras un segundo llamamiento por parte de la arquera salió disparada de la habitación, haciendo reír nuevamente a Kotori. Esta volvió a estirarse en la cama, dejando que su cuerpo se destensara tras tantas horas de vuelo. Su habitación era bien diferente a la que habitaba durante los meses lectivos en Italia. Allí tenía las paredes empapeladas de posters y fotografías de las últimas tendencias, lleno de dibujos propios y de otras compañeras de clase. Pero esta habitación era su habitación. Tan cargada de recuerdos...

Decidió acompañar a sus amigas, a pesar de que no la dejase participar en la cocina. Se acomodó en la mesa, desde donde podían charlar con comodidad.

― Entonces... -comenzó ella-. ¿Cómo se han tomado todas lo de volver al escenario?

― Bueno. Rin y Hanayo aceptaron sin pensárselo dos veces. Nozomi y Eli se lo pensaron bastante, pero al final accedieron también, y creo que ellas fueron las que convencieron a Nico. Y Maki me mandó un mensaje no hace mucho diciendo que regresaba en unos días.

Kotori asintió ante aquella información. Se alegraba al escuchar que todas, con mayor o menor rapidez, habían accedido a la locura que estaba armando Honoka. Tenía muchas ganas de volver a un escenario con todas sus amigas.

― Cielos, tengo tantas ganas de verlas a todas. Siento que hace muchos años que no sé nada de ellas. Esto de vivir tan lejos es un fastidio.

― No seas tan dura, Kotori -contestó Umi mientras terminaba de preparar la comida-. Estás luchando por tus sueños, eso es lo más importante.

― Supongo...

Aprovecharon la comida para ponerse al día. Kotori estaba estudiando por tercer año en una prestigiosa academia de moda en Milán, donde estaba consiguiendo muy buenas calificaciones. Umi, a pesar de participar activamente en el dojo familiar, estudiaba de manera paralela en la universidad de Tokio una carrera de letras. Sabía que para su familia lo primero era el dojo, pero le permitieron tomar esos estudios siempre que la prioridad fuera la tradición familiar. Honoka, por su parte, seguía siendo tan bala perdida como siempre.

― Este año estoy en una escuela de repostería -comentaba algo sonrojada-. Mi madre me dijo que ya que no quería estudiar al menos me formase bien para ayudar en la tienda y poder expandir el negocio.

― No tienes que avergonzarte por eso, Honoka -contestó Kotori, sonriendo-. La tienda de tu familia tiene mucho éxito últimamente, y estoy segura de que con tu ayuda será mucho mejor.

Siguieron hablando durante casi dos horas, sin parar, hasta que Kotori cabeceaba de puro cansancio. Decidieron dejar la conversación para otro momento, para así permitir a la recién llegada descansar.

― Espero poder ver pronto a todas... Las echo tanto de menos...

― ¡Hablaré con ellas! -Dijo de pronto Honoka, llena de energía-. En unos días regresa Maki, y ya estaremos todas en Japón. Podríamos quedar todas para ponernos al día y ver cómo están las cosas.

Kotori sonrió, pero no le pasó por alto lo tensa que se había puesto Umi al escuchar aquello. No habían tocado el tema, pero el reencuentro iba a suponer mucha carga para su amiga, y lo sabía. Pero conocía demasiado bien a la arquera como para intentar hablar de ello, y menos delante de Honoka. Así que finalmente se despidieron en la puerta de la casa. En cuanto se encontró sola, la joven se dirigió directa a su habitación para estirarse en la cama, cerrar los ojos y dormir, como mínimo, las mismas horas que había pasado en el avión.

* * *

El teléfono de Nico sonó, interrumpiendo la conversación. Miró la pantalla, molesta, dispuesta a ignorarlo. Pero ver el número de Nozomi a esas horas de la noche la preocupó demasiado.

― Es Nozomi. ¿Te importa si contesto?

― No, claro que no.

― ¡Aló, Nicochi! Estamos todas al teléfono. Debemos hablar de lo que ha pasado con Honoka hoy... ¿Sabes dónde está Maki? No la localizamos.

Nico se ruborizó y apartó la mirada de la pelirroja, que la miraba curiosa.

― Está aquí conmigo. Esperad, que pongo el altavoz.

A través del altavoz se escuchó una tenue risa perversa, claramente proveniente de Nozomi. Nico, muerta de vergüenza, no hacía más que esperar que Maki no se diera cuenta de nada. Por suerte, Eli tomo la voz cantante y rápidamente comenzaron a hablar del tema importante. La noticia de un nuevo Love Live justo después de haber perdido la oportunidad del anterior evento al caer Honoka enferma había llenado a todo el grupo de alegría, pero la líder había decidido que no quería participar. Aquella declaración las había pillado a todas por sorpresa, y sin duda era algo preocupante. Nadie, ni si quiera Umi y Kotori, eran capaces de saber a ciencia cierta qué había impulsado a la joven a aquello. Después de conversar un buen rato sobre el tema, todas se despidieron para irse a la cama. Excepto Maki y Nico, que estaban en plena calle.

― Agh, esta Honoka... Como no vayamos al Love Live por su culpa me las pagará.

― No estés tan molesta -dijo Maki con una sonrisa-. Estoy segura de que al final entrará en razón.

Nico suspiró. Al menos, ahora, estaba a solas con Maki. No era como si pudiera desperdiciar este momento. Decidieron seguir con el paseo nocturno, pero la conversación había vuelto a apagarse entre ellas. Con lo que le había costado empezar...

― ¿Estás segura de que esto no es una especie de cita?

La pregunta de Maki la pilló totalmente desprevenida. Rápidamente se sonrojó, y apartó la mirada, haciéndose la ofendida.

― ¡Ya te he dicho que no! La gran Idol Nico Yazawa no tiene tiempo que perder en amoríos adolescentes. Pero, si lo fuera, deberías sentirte afortunada.

― Lo sentiría, sí -dijo Maki riendo con ganas-. Entonces, ¿por qué has querido que quedásemos las dos solas?

«Porque quería estar contigo a solas, idiota. Porque esto sí es una cita, pero soy demasiado cobarde como para decirlo en voz alta. Porque siempre me has llamado la atención, y ahora que por fin tengo una excusa para acercarme a ti... Me aterra hacerlo y que algo salga mal». Todos esos pensamientos y muchos más pasaron por la mente de Nico en apenas un instante, y dio gracias a los dioses por que fuera ya noche cerrada y la luz de las farolas no fuera muy intensa, porque sus mejillas ardían con fuerza.

― Bueno, soy la líder de nuestro club, a fin de cuentas -dijo encogiéndose de hombros, con su fingida seguridad de idol-. Es mi trabajo conocer en profundidad a todos los miembros de µ's, y qué mejor manera que vernos fuera de la rutina habitual.

― Justo esta tarde hemos estado fuera de la rutina habitual -contestó Maki con una sonrisa socarrona, que dejó muda a Nico unos segundos.

― ¡Pero no es lo mismo! -Se excusó en seguida-. Además, no te pienses que eres la primera con la que quedo a solas. Yo he... He quedado también con Nozomi. Sí, con Nozomi.

― Sí. Ya.

Algo en el interior de Nico le decía que Maki no había creído ni una sola palabra de todo lo que había dicho. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan lista? Decidió no darle más vueltas al tema y seguir adelante con su no-cita. Pasearon por el parque, tomaron un chocolate caliente en una cafetería hablando de mil cosas, conociéndose la una a la otra. No como miembros de µ's, sino como personas. En cierto momento Maki dejó reposar su mano muy cerca de la mano de Nico. Estaba tan cerca que casi podía notar su calidez. ¿Sería su piel tan suave como parecía? ¿Qué pensaría la pelirroja si se envalentonaba y tomaba su mano? ¿La rechazaría? Mil pensamientos circulaban por la cabeza de Nico como un torbellino mientras Maki le contaba cómo había comenzado a interesarse por la música.

― Nico-chan, ¿sigues ahí?

― ¿Eh? ¿Qué? Sí, sí. Te estaba haciendo caso. Piano. Te gusta el piano.

― Hace como tres minutos que dejé de hablarte de la música -contestó riendo, ganándose otro sonrojo de la mayor.

― Lo sé, pero me parece un tema muy interesante.

― Claro, Nico-chan. Te ves bastante cansada, ¿no prefieres que vayamos ya a casa? Mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano para ensayar.

«No puedo permitir que esto termine ya...», pensó Nico con desesperación.

― ¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa esta noche, Maki-chan? Tengo espacio de sobra, y podría ponerte vídeos de idols profesionales para que tomes nota. No es por nada, pero creo que lo necesitas. Con urgencia.

― ¡Oye! No lo hago tan mal. ¿Vale?

― Entonces, ¿qué me dices?

Maki estaba roja como un tomate. Tomó un mechón de su pelo y comenzó a jugar con él, apartando la mirada. Podía ver cómo la duda pasaba por su mente. Tras una breve pausa, Maki tomó su teléfono para llamar a casa y pedir permiso a sus padres para poder pasar la noche fuera. Tras una breve discusión, obtuvo una respuesta afirmativa. Al comunicárselo a Nico, la chica casi no cabía en sí de emoción.

― ¡Pues vayamos ya! ¡Rumbo a la maravillosa casa de la familia Yazawa!

Después de veinte cortos minutos en los que Nico no paraba de hablar de todos los vídeos que le iba a mostrar, de todas las ideas que tenía para el siguiente Love Live, de cómo iba a convencer a Honoka para que quisiera participar de nuevo, al fin llegaron al piso donde residía Nico. Maki quedó algo extrañada, acostumbrada a su gran casa unifamiliar, con su propio jardín, sin ruidos molestos de otros vecinos... Sin duda la vida de Nico era muy diferente a la suya. Cuando llegaron ante la puerta, la chica se quedó parada con la mano en el picaporte.

― ¿Ocurre algo, Nico-chan?

La chica negó, nerviosa. Comenzaba a darse cuenta de que había arrastrado a la menor hasta su casa con la intención de pasar la noche con ella y, hasta ese momento, no había caído en la cuenta de ello. Tomó aire y terminó por abrir la puerta.

― ¡Ya estoy en casa! -Anunció, quitándose los zapatos-. Maki-chan se quedará a dormir esta noche.

Rápidamente un torrente de pasos se acercó por el pasillo y dos niñas se abalanzaron sobre la chica, que las recibió con los brazos abiertos y muerta de la risa. Las pequeñas no paraban de hacer preguntas sobre Maki, señalándola y mirándola con curiosidad. Al fondo del pasillo, el rostro cansado de la madre de Nico se asomó para darle la bienvenida a las chicas.

― ¿Habéis cenado ya? Si no, ha sobrado un poco de arroz blanco.

― Tranquila, mamá. Ya cenamos fuera. ¿Qué hacen estos dos monstruitos fuera de la cama? Es muy tarde.

― No podíamos dormir sin ti, onee-chan.

― Tenemos que hacer el nico nico ni contigo, ya lo sabes -dijo la otra, haciendo un puchero.

― Está bien, está bien. Venga, id a la cama que ahora voy. Dejad que acompañe a Maki a mi habitación.

Las niñas salieron corriendo por el pasillo, perdiéndose a la vista de Maki. Nico la guió por la casa, dejando que saludase formalmente a su madre, hasta llegar a una habitación totalmente rosa. Nico pasó primero, algo avergonzada, dejando a Maki en el pasillo a oscuras.

― Venga, Nico -se quejó esta en un susurro-. ¿Esto es una especie de broma?

― ¡Tú sólo espera!

La pelirroja suspiró, molesta. ¿Qué tenía que esconderle Maki? Unos minutos más tarde consiguió pasar. Observó la habitación con atención, notando manchas en la pared que demostraban que anteriormente ahí había algo colgado. ¿Tal vez tenía cuadros que no quisiera que viera? Iba a preguntar, pero Nico se excusó rápidamente para ir a acostar a sus hermanitas. Maki aprovechó aquel momento a solas para curiosear la habitación de la mayor. Parecía la habitación de una niña pequeña, pese a ser de las más mayores del grupo. En una de las estanterías tenía una foto con todos los miembros de µ's, y no pudo evitar sonreír al verla.

― Está bien, Maki-chan. ¿Preparada para aprender lo que es ser una idol?

Maki asintió con una sonrisa. Después de cambiarse y dejarle un pijama a la pelirroja, las chicas se acomodaron en la cama de Nico, preparadas para hacer una sesión de los mejores dvd's de la colección privada de la presidenta del club de investigación idol. Nico comentaba cada uno de los vídeos, cada uno de los movimientos, e incluso las letras y las canciones. Maki la escuchaba atentamente, entre divertida e interesada. Realmente la presidenta tenía grandes conocimientos sobre el mundo de las idols y no dudaba que aquella noche les sería beneficiosa a ambas.

Poco a poco el entusiasmo fue decreciendo. La conversación se iba apagando lentamente. Algo soñolienta, Nico se estiró, bostezando. Cuando dejó reposar la mano sobre el colchón, estaba bastante cerca de la mano de Maki. La pelirroja había dejado de prestar atención totalmente al vídeo. Era mucho más interesante ver a la chica que tenía estirada al lado, intentando inútilmente vencer al sueño. Pero esa mano... Esa mano comenzó a robarle toda la atención. Se moría de ganas por agarrarla con fuerza y no soltarla nunca. Jamás había sentido algo así, pero era lo que más deseaba en ese momento. Sentía un dulce cosquilleo en la boca del estómago, y tenía el corazón acelerado. Nico, ajena a todo aquello, terminó siendo vencida por el sueño. Su cabeza, rendida, se balanceó hasta apoyarse en el hombro de Maki. En un acto inconsciente, o eso pensaba Maki, agarró con fuerza la mano de la pelirroja, que sintió una explosión de sensaciones en el centro de su cuerpo.

― Buenas noches, Maki-chan... -Susurró Nico entre sueños.

― Descansa, Nico -contestó Maki, agarrando con fuerza su mano y apoyando la frente sobre la de su compañera.

― ¿Nico? Te ves muy despistada. ¿Va todo bien?

― ¿Eh?

La chica parpadeó, volviendo a la realidad. Se había perdido en un mar de recuerdos, de aquella primera cita que compartió con Maki cuando todavía ni si quiera se atrevían a llamarlo cita. Miró a Hitomi, sentada al volante, mirándola preocupada. Desvió la mirada, avergonzada. ¿Por qué demonios ahora recordaba aquello? La pelirroja estaba en el pasado. Ya había rehecho su vida con Hitomi, y aunque todo aquello fueran grandiosos recuerdos no eran más que eso, recuerdos. Bellísimos recuerdos.

― Perdona, me he quedado un poco abstraída con las luces y el ronroneo del coche.

― ¿Estás segura de que va todo bien? Tenías una mirada... Melancólica.

― No te preocupes, he dicho.

El tono con el que habló fue quizás demasiado brusco. Notó rápidamente como las manos de Hitomi se crisparon sobre el volante. Nico suspiró, arrepentida. No tenía por qué hablarle así a ella. Puso una de sus manos sobre el muslo de la chica, acariciándolo tentadoramente.

― ¿Por qué no cambiamos de destino? Me apetece ir un rato a tu casa -dijo con voz seductora.

Hitomi sonrió, sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

― Claro, suena bien.


	3. Capítulo 3

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Siento la tardanza con subir un nuevo capítulo. Esta parte lleva un tiempo escrita, pero... Empecé un nuevo trabajo que me tiene más de 12 horas al día fuera de casa y cuando llego no puedo más que fantasear con mi almohada. Pero bueno, el capítulo 4 está en el horno y calculo que esta semana lo tendré terminado, pero tampoco confiéis mucho en mi palabra._

 _Gracias a todos los que os tomáis un ratito para leer y, sobre todo, para comentar. Leer que la historia os va gustando me alegra el día :3_

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

― Maki-chan llegará mañana por la tarde... Estoy tan nerviosa... ¿Y si es todo un desastre?

― Calma, Honoka. Todo estará bien, ya lo verás.

El chico le sonrió con dulzura, haciéndole sonrojar. Rápidamente se apoyó sobre su pecho con tal de ocultar su vergüenza.

― ¡No hagas eso, Souta-kun! Sabes que me da vergüenza que me mires así.

El chico rio, envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo que rápidamente relajó a Honoka. Permanecieron así varios minutos, mientras la gente pasaba a su alrededor sin prestarles atención.

― Siento haberte empujado a todo esto, Honoka. La cara de ilusión que se te puso al escuchar la propuesta... Me pareció lo más bonito que he visto en mucho tiempo. Pero temo que al final todo están siendo problemas.

Volvió a sonrojarse todavía más, volviendo a enterrar la cara en el pecho del chico. Tomó aire para tranquilizarse y negó con la cabeza, aún escondida.

― No es culpa tuya. Yo fui la que al final tomó la decisión... Con algo de ayuda por tu parte.

Ambos se miraron unos instantes y se echaron a reír. Honoka se sentía llena de felicidad junto a Souta. Llevaban ya seis meses saliendo, pero habían decidido tomarse las cosas con mucha calma. Mucha. Para ambos era su primera relación, estaban ilusionados y querían que todo saliera bien. Decidieron ir a tomar un helado aprovechando la buena temperatura de la tarde, y echaron a caminar cogidos de la mano, diciéndose tonterías y hablando de sus días. Souta estaba terminando sus estudios como educador social, por lo que apenas tenían tiempo para estar juntos. Cada instante que podían compartir era casi un regalo.

Honoka pidió un helado de dulce de leche, y uno de limón para Souta. Se sentaron en un banco a disfrutar del atardecer, hablando de todo y nada. A pesar de que intentaban sacar otros temas de conversación, al final la chica siempre acabada mirando la nada, pensando siempre en lo mismo.

― Vamos, Honoka-chan. No me gusta verte así. Todo va a salir bien, ya lo veras.

Ella asintió, no muy convencida.

― Honoka... ¿Qué puedo hacer para que no estés tan preocupada?

Sus ojos se cruzaron, despertando una tenue sonrisa en su rostro. Los marrones ojos de Souta captaron toda la atención de Honoka, que quedó prendada de su mirada. Sus rostros cada vez estaban más juntos. Ella cerró los ojos, recibiendo el cálido beso que le brindaba su chico. Era el momento perfecto; el atardecer, la tranquilidad del parque, la paz que se respiraba, ese beso... Ese beso que lo valía todo.

Pero de pronto, toda esa paz se derrumbó.

― ¡¿Honoka?!

La pareja se separó de inmediato, con las mejillas ardiendo por el sonrojo. Souta apartó la mirada, incómodo. No tenía ni idea de quién era la chica que se les acercaba a pasos agigantados.

― ¿N-Nico? -Preguntó Honoka, reaccionando por fin-. ¡Nico-chan! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

La joven se levantó de un salto y fue directa a abrazar a la recién llegada, que la recibió con sorpresa. Dio un par de suaves golpes sobre la espalda de Honoka, haciendo que esta se separase.

― Sí que ha pasado tiempo, sí... Demasiado, me temo -dijo, alzando una ceja en dirección al chico que no sabía dónde meterse.

Las mejillas de Honoka rápidamente volvieron a teñirse de rojo y los nervios la recorrieron entera. Tenía pensado presentar formalmente a Souta ante todas las musas –a aquellas que todavía no le conocían- cuando se hubieran reencontrado todas, pero... Ya no había nada que hacer. Invitó a Nico a que se acercase, haciendo que el chico se levantase como un resorte.

― Nico-chan, este es Souta Himekawa. Él es... Es...

― Tu novio.

― Mi novio -afirmó, avergonzada.

Automáticamente Souta se inclinó con respeto ante Nico.

― Es un placer conocerte al fin, Yazawa-san. Honoka-chan me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Eso hizo que Nico se sonrojase, sintiéndose azorada por tal presentación. Sacudió una mano en el aire, restándole importancia a todo aquello.

― Lo mismo digo, Himekawa-san. No tenía ni idea de que estuvieras interesada en salir con chicos, Honoka. Bueno, en salir, en general.

― Ya... -contestó, algo avergonzada-. La verdad, solo algunas del grupo lo saben, no hace demasiado que salimos y, bueno... Quería esperar a estar todas juntas y ver cómo estaba todo entre nosotras antes de contarlo.

Nico asintió, con el semblante serio. Entendía perfectamente la situación de Honoka; a fin de cuentas, ella no le había contado a Honoka que ahora estaba con Hitomi. No tenía ningún motivo para ocultarlo, simplemente hacía mucho tiempo que las chicas no hablaban seguido y no había salido la conversación en ningún momento. Y aunque aquel parecía el momento perfecto para contarlo, algo la retuvo. No sabía qué era, pero no se sentía capaz de decirle aquello a Honoka. No cuando quedaba tan poco tiempo...

― Siento haberos interrumpido -dijo ella de repente-. Imagino que nos veremos pronto, Honoka-chan. Ya me dirás cuándo. Un placer, Himekawa-san.

No dio pie a ninguna contestación. El corazón le latía fuerte en el pecho. Llevaba días intentando evitar pensar en aquello, pero sólo quedaba un día para el regreso de Maki. Había intentado hacerse la fuerte con todas, especialmente con Hitomi; no quería preocuparla. Pero lo cierto era que estaba aterrada. Apenas había dormido la noche anterior, se sentía ansiosa y no paraba de mirar el reloj. No sabía cómo sería el reencuentro con la pelirroja, y la mayoría de situaciones que imaginaba su cabeza no le gustaban en absoluto.

Honoka observó con mirada triste como su amiga se iba a marcha acelerada del lugar, dejándole con la palabra en la boca. Souta se acercó a ella, tomándole la mano desde la espalda. Lucía preocupado.

― ¿Qué ha sido eso?

― Ella... Creo que está preocupada por el reencuentro.

El chico asintió, serio. Se sentía culpable por haber lanzado a su novia a todo aquello, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Apretó con fuerza la mano de Honoka, brindándole una sonrisa.

― Conseguirás que todo salga genial, Honoka-chan. Ya lo verás. Y yo te estaré apoyando en todo lo que necesites. Siempre.

― Souta-kun... -Susurró ella, derritiéndose por dentro de puro amor.

La pareja volvió a besarse, esta vez sin interrupciones. Decidieron recoger las cosas y regresar a casa, ya que Souta debía seguir estudiando. Y, a pesar de lo agradable que fue el paseo hasta el hogar de los Kousaka, Honoka fue incapaz de quitarse el malestar por Nico de encima. ¿Qué había sido aquella reacción? ¿Tan mal estaban las cosas entre ellas?

* * *

Maki estaba estirada en la cama, agotada. Su habitación, al menos la mitad que ocupaba ella, estaba ya prácticamente vacía. Tan solo quedaba una maleta de mano y algo de ropa limpia para cambiarse al día siguiente. Y ya está. Eso era todo. El resto de su vida, de sus pertenencias, ya había viajado hasta Japón para pasar allí una buena temporada. Como siempre, su compañera no estaba presente, lo cual era un alivio. No tenía ganas de ver a nadie, en realidad. Se colocó los auriculares, rebuscando en su reproductor las viejas canciones de µ's. Sabía que aquello iba a ser una tortura, pero sentía que lo merecía. Que lo necesitaba.

Escuchar esas canciones siempre le oprimía el pecho y la llenaba de recuerdos. Recuerdos brillantes, deslumbrantes, alegres... Que siempre acababan en la misma escena. El aeropuerto, ella intentando hacer entrar en razón a Nico, y ella cogiendo su corazón y destrozándolo en mil pedazos. Sin querer luchar, rindiéndose ante la primera dificultad que encontraban. Y ahora, cuando las heridas comenzaban a sanar un poco...

Tan entregada estaba a su música y al llanto que no escuchó cómo llamaban a la puerta. Una, dos, tres veces. Maki, ajena a aquello, seguía aovillada en la cama.

― Maki, voy a entrar, sé que estás ahí.

La puerta se abrió ligeramente y la cabeza de Abbie se asomó por la abertura, no queriendo violar la privacidad de su amiga. Pero lo que encontró en la habitación le hizo olvidarse por completo de eso. Entró sin dar más rodeos y se acercó a la cama, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Maki. La pelirroja se sobresaltó ante tan repentino contacto. Miró a su amiga sin verla, perdida en un mar de recuerdos.

― Ya está, Maki, ya está -decía Abbie, abrazándola para tranquilizarla-. Desahógate.

Y así lo hizo. Abrazó con fuerza a la chica, sin dejar de llorar, soltándolo todo. Hacía mucho que no lloraba por Nico. Que no lloraba, en general. Se había dado cuenta de que, en todo este tiempo, había estado reprimiendo una cantidad enorme de sentimientos que ahora, ante la cercanía del reencuentro de µ's, estaban escapando sin remedio. Las chicas mantuvieron su abrazo durante un largo rato, hasta que el llanto de la pelirroja se convirtió en sollozos apagados. Abbie acariciaba con ternura la cabeza de su amiga, manteniendo el silencio.

― Perdona, Abbie. Yo no... No quería que nadie me viera así.

― No tienes que disculparte, boba. Aunque quizás tendrás que comprarme una camiseta nueva.

Maki sonrió ante la broma, pero todavía se sentía débil. Se recostó en la pared, abrazando sus piernas y apoyando la cabeza en las rodillas, mientras Abbie observaba la habitación.

― Qué vacío está todo ahora, ¿eh? -Maki pudo notar la tristeza en su voz al decir eso-. Dime, ¿por qué estabas llorando de ese modo? ¿Ha pasado algo o.…?

Dejó la frase en el aire, esperando que la pelirroja contestara. Pero sólo recibió silencio a cambio. Suspiró, acercándose de nuevo a su amiga, apoyándose también en la pared.

― Todo esto es por Nico, ¿verdad?

Maki asintió en silencio, tomando aire.

― Todavía la quieres.

No era una pregunta, pero aun así la pelirroja asintió con la cabeza de nuevo. Abbie suspiró, tomando la mano de su amiga con cariño.

― Han pasado ya dos años, Maki. Ella te dejó, es algo que debes aceptar. Lo más seguro es que haya rehecho su vida y no seas más que un lindo recuerdo.

Cada palabra era como una puñalada para la japonesa. Claro que Nico podía haber rehecho su vida. A fin de cuentas, era ella la que había decidido terminar su relación. Esa cabezota egoísta... La había imaginado cientos de veces con cientos de personas. La había imaginado mofándose de ella, olvidándola, recordándola con rencor. A veces, cuando más necesitaba se sentía, la imaginaba esperándola. Las lágrimas amenazaban con escapársele de nuevo, por lo que tomó aire para tranquilizarse. Abbie se había callado por fin, dejándole espacio para contestar.

― El problema es... -Comenzó con un hilo de voz-. Que lo nuestro nunca terminó. Quiero decir, no fue una ruptura porque ya no nos quisiéramos, o porque hubiera una tercera persona. Nos queríamos, pero yo tenía que irme a estudiar lejos y ella no quiso esperarme estos dos años. Ella dijo que me dejaba, pero... Al principio no la creí, ¿sabes? Tuve que irme tal cual dijo aquello, y ya no hemos vuelto a hablar más. La llamé millones de veces, le escribí, e incluso fui a su casa la primera vez que volví a Japón de vacaciones. Todo para nada. Su madre me recibió con una sonrisa triste y me dijo que Nico no estaba en casa.

La voz volvió a rompérsele, amenazando con volver a llorar. Abbie lo notó, y pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros para reconfortarla.

― Esa mujer... Me miraba con pena extrema. ¿Sabes? Cuando ya me iba me abrazó con fuerza. Intentó que no lo notase, pero sé que lloró. Me deseó que todo me fuera bien, que me lo merecía. Que luchase por mis sueños. Todo eso mientras Nico escuchaba detrás de la puerta.

Abbie alzó una ceja con sorpresa. La pelirroja asintió, decaída.

― Sabía que estaba ahí. Ella... A veces es un poco descuidada. Estaba justo detrás de la obertura de la puerta y, cuando me moví para irme, pude verla de perfil.

― ¿Y no salió a decirte nada?

― No.

― Pues qué estúpida -dijo Abbie de pronto, consiguiendo que Maki la mirase entre sorprendida y enfadada-. No me mires así, que es la verdad. Si pese a todo no fue capaz de contestarte ni una sola vez es que tanto no te quería. Vamos, estoy yo en una situación parecida y me falta tiempo para salir corriendo a empotrarte.

― ¡ABBIE! -Dijo Maki, muerta de vergüenza por sus palabras.

― Oh, venga ya, Maki. Será que no has aprendido nada de los estadounidenses en todo este tiempo.

Las chicas se miraron durante breves segundos, rompiendo a reír al momento como tontas. La risa se extendió por varios minutos, hasta que a ambas les dolía la tripa.

― Cielos, cuantísimo te voy a echar de menos.

― Hey, quién sabe. Tal vez nuestros caminos vuelvan a encontrarse más pronto de lo que piensas.

Maki sonrió con tristeza ante aquello, deseando de todo corazón que su amiga tuviera razón.

― Oye, es tu última noche aquí. ¿Por qué no me dejas que te invite a cenar y luego vamos por ahí, a quemar Boston?

― Suena divertido, muy al estilo Abbie.

― Eso. Salgamos al estilo Abbie.

* * *

El día había sido largo para Nozomi. Apenas llevaba unas semanas trabajando en la Escuela Sakura como profesora en prácticas, y todavía no se había amoldado del todo a su nueva rutina. Sin duda, los niños pequeños le encantaban, pero también acababan con toda su energía. Caminaba por la calle con las manos llenas de colores que había sido incapaz de eliminar por más que frotase su piel, con la maleta repleta de dibujos de sus niños que más tarde enseñaría a Eli mientras compartían una cena tranquila. Caminaba metida en sus pensamientos, cuando un vehículo le llamó la atención con el claxon. Tras ponerse a su altura, bajó la ventanilla, mostrando el rostro de Hirano-san, su compañero en la escuela.

— No sabía que tomabas este camino, Toujo-san. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

— No te molestes, tranquilo. Sólo tengo una media hora.

— ¿Media hora andando? ¿Después de estar con esos demonios todo el día? Insisto, deja que te lleve.

La chica rio ante el comentario y, tras un par de insistencias más, terminó subiendo al coche. Se acomodó rápido en el asiento, poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad e indicando al conductor cómo llegar hasta su destino. Hirano conducía con suavidad, con una sonrisa en el rostro. En la radio sonaba música suave, relajante, y ambos mantuvieron el silencio durante largo rato. Al final fue la propia Nozomi la que habló.

— ¿Hace mucho tiempo que trabajas en la escuela, Hirano-san?

— Llámame Kenji –contestó con una sonrisa-. La verdad es que llevo en esta clase desde hace ya tres años. Cuando me gradué en la universidad vine aquí para adquirir experiencia, y he podido quedarme aquí desde entonces.

— ¿Y puedo preguntar por qué vas a dejar el trabajo? Se te ve muy a gusto con los niños.

El chico soltó un suspiro algo apenado.

— La verdad es que no lo sé. Todavía no estoy muy seguro con esta decisión, pero… Siento que necesito cambiar de aires. ¿Sabes? Los treinta empiezan a estar cerca y no quiero pasar toda mi vida anclado en el mismo lugar.

Nozomi asintió, apartando la mirada, dejando volar sus pensamientos.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de a dónde ir, Kenji?

— La verdad es que tampoco he pensado en eso. El mundo es lo suficientemente grande como para poder perderme en él cuando escoja un destino, ¿no crees?

— Claro. A mí también me gustaría viajar en algún momento de mi vida. Ver mundo, como tú dices, probar cosas nuevas, culturas diferentes…

— Pues… A mí no me importaría tener compañía en mi viaje.

La chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa, mirando al conductor, que se había sonrojado hasta las orejas y sacudía los dedos sobre el volante, nervioso. A pesar de todo, la escena le pareció de lo más tierna. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto con un compañero de trabajo?

— Lo siento, Hirano-san. No quería que malinterpretases nada, pero tengo pareja.

— Es Kenji –le rectificó él, apenado-. No tienes que disculparte, Toujo-san. Me he lanzado sin saber nada sobre ti, no quiero que esto afecte a nuestra relación profesional.

— No lo hará, prometido.

Él sonrió, pero su semblante seguía siendo triste, de derrota. Mantuvieron el silencio el resto del trayecto, hasta que finalmente Nozomi le hizo detenerse al lado de su edificio. Se despidieron rápidamente y, aunque la chica le invitó a pasar a tomar algo más por cortesía que por otra cosa, Kenji se excusó rápidamente, arrancando casi con la palabra en la boca. Nozomi lo observó partir con el semblante serio. No quería que algo como eso afectase a su trabajo. Kenji le caía bien, y no quería problemas con él tampoco. Con lo fácil que le parecía a ella la vida, y lo mucho que la complicaban los humanos. Suspiró, comenzando a subir las escaleras hacia su piso, donde encontró algo que hizo que su corazón se detuviera por completo.

— ¿Alisa? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

La chica apartó la mirada. Su semblante era serio, casi dolido. Había crecido mucho en todo este tiempo. Habían pasado más de dos años desde la última vez que se vieron, cuando todo el mundo de Eli estalló en mil pedazos. Todo por su culpa. Todo por Nozomi.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Nozomi… ¿Puedo pasar?

La mayor se moría de ganas de abrazar a la chica. La había echado mucho de menos y, sobre todo, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que aquello implicaría para Eli. Pero algo en la actitud de la rubia le decía que era mejor esperar, así que se limitó a asentir, abriendo la puerta y ayudándola a entrar las maletas. El piso tan solo tenía un dormitorio, pero en una habitación que normalmente hacía de estudio habían acomodado un sofá cama para casos especiales como aquel. Dejaron todo el equipaje en dicha habitación y volvieron al comedor, donde Alisa tomó asiento mientras la mayor preparaba el té. Viendo la poca participación de la joven por iniciar una conversación, Nozomi tomó la palabra.

— ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí, Alisa?

— ¿Quién era él? –Preguntó ella, sin mirarla.

La pregunta pilló totalmente desprevenida a Nozomi. La miró sin saber qué responder, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que debía haberla visto bajar del coche de Kenji.

— ¿Te refieres al chico que me trajo en coche? –Alisa asintió, todavía apartando la mirada-. Es solo un compañero de trabajo. Nos encontramos en el camino de vuelta e insistió mucho en traerme a casa.

La joven no parecía muy convencida. Nozomi suspiró, sirviéndole una taza de té y otra para ella, sentándose en frente de la rubia. Cuanto más mayor se hacía más se parecía a Eli. Casi le parecía ver en sus rasgos joviales el rostro de su amor.

— No tienes que preocuparte por eso, Alisa –dijo con voz calmada, atreviéndose a tomar la mano de la pequeña. Al ver que no rechazaba el contacto sonrió, dándole pequeñas caricias-. Todo está bien aquí. ¿Por qué no me dices por qué estás en Japón?

Le tomó varios minutos comenzar a hablar. Parecía estar ordenando sus pensamientos, o improvisándolos en ese mismo momento, por lo que Nozomi le dejó espacio para aclararse mientras se tomaba su infusión. Al final la pequeña comenzó a hablar, con la voz rota.

— Yo… Me he ido de casa. He huido –sus palabras sorprendieron a Nozomi, que dejó la taza sobre la mesa para prestarle más atención-. Estaba muy cansada de todo aquello. De no poder estar con vosotras cuando quiero, de tener que fingir todo el tiempo… ¿Sabes que desde hace más de un año mis padres se niegan a hablar de Eli? Para ellos nunca ha existido… Ni si quiera hay fotos de ella en casa.

Las palabras de la pequeña Ayase encogían cada vez más el corazón de Nozomi, que la miraba horrorizada. Fue hasta el lado de Arisa y la abrazó con fuerza, haciendo que la joven rompiese a llorar finalmente. Estuvieron así varios minutos hasta que la rubia logró serenarse.

— ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí, Alisa? Ha tenido que ser muy difícil…

— No ha sido tan difícil. La última vez que Eli fue a Rusia y logré verla en casa de la abuela tomé la decisión. Desde entonces he estado ahorrando, preparando el viaje a escondidas, todo con ayuda de mi abuela. Ella os apoya mucho, lo sabes, ¿no?

Nozomi sonrió muerta de ternura. Claro que lo sabía. Había viajado hasta ese helado país para conocer a la familia de su pareja formalmente, encontrándose solo con puertas cerradas y miradas de rechazo. Todas, menos las de la abuela Ayase, que las había acogido con cariño y amor, las había apoyado y las había animado a seguir adelante a pesar de las adversidades. Desde ese incidente, dos años atrás, más o menos cada tres meses Eli viajaba a Rusia para ver a su abuela y a su hermana a escondidas del resto de la familia. Las chicas apretaron todavía más su abrazo, dejando escapar una gran oleada de sentimientos.

— ¿Sabe Eli que estás aquí?

— No –negó la pequeña, limpiándose la cara-. No me atrevía a deciros nada por si alguien en casa se enteraba y me impedían venir.

— Todo está bien, Alisa. Todo saldrá bien. ¿Qué te parece si me ayudas a montar tu cama y todo lo demás? Luego podemos preparar la cena para darle una gran sorpresa a Eli. Estoy segura de que se emocionará cuando te vea aquí.

— ¡Eso espero! –contestó más alegre.

Y lo demás, pensó Nozomi, ya llegará.


	4. Capítulo 4

_¡Hola otra vez!_

 _Sé que no estoy cumpliendo con los plazos que marco para publicar pero... ¿Quién lo hace? =w= La verdad, esta semana por no hacer, ni si quiera fui a trabajar. Me pilló fuerte la gripe y ahora empiezo a ver un poco la luz. Pero los delirios febriles me han dado para pensar cosas para la historia y demás, así que ahora ideas no me faltan ^^_

 _Ya que al final no lo dije la última vez, lo comentaré ahora para compensar mi falta (?). No sé si alguien se habrá dado cuenta, pero Hitomi Shiga es un personaje de LL. Bueno, del SIF. Así le podéis poner cara. Abbie también, aunque le cambié el nombre porque era un personaje estadounidense. La carta es Sayuri Hyodo :P_

 _Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia Nos vemos lo más pronto que pueda~_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

La despedida en la universidad había sido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Lo habitual en ella era pasar tiempo únicamente con Abbie, pero ese último día, se dio cuenta de todas las buenas amistades que había hecho a lo largo de los dos años que había residido en EEUU. Las dos chicas cenaron solas en uno de sus restaurantes favoritos, compartiendo recuerdos imborrables de su vida en el campus, pero llegada cierta hora, la estadounidense la arrastró fuera del agradable recinto y la sacó a pasear en mitad de la noche. Maki se quejaba de aquello, intentó resistirse, pero al final cedió. A fin de cuentas, esa iba a ser la última noche que compartiría con su amiga.

Abbie la arrastró hasta el interior de un bar al que no habían ido nunca. Maki prefería ir a alguno de sus favoritos a tomar la última copa, para llevarse el recuerdo fresco en la mente. Pero lo que encontró dentro hizo que su corazón se agitara de la emoción.

Más de veinte personas se habían reunido allí dentro. En una de las paredes colgaba un cartel despidiéndola, había picoteo por las mesas, la música sonaba suave. En cuanto entró, todos los presentes la miraron con una sonrisa en el rostro y la saludaron al unísono. Estaban todos. Gente de su clase, el chico que siempre la ayudaba a encontrar los libros en la biblioteca, el grupo de amigos de Abbie con los que a veces salían, las chicas que trabajaban en su cafetería favorita… Todo un conjunto de gente a los que nunca había considerado tan cercanos como para llamarlos amigos pero que, dado el momento, habían demostrado quererla como a una más.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior fueron la mejor compañía para la soledad del avión. Abbie la había acompañado hasta el aeropuerto, y allí las chicas se fundieron en un largo abrazo, que sirvió para expresar todo lo que las palabras no podían.

— Te echaré mucho de menos, Maki-chan.

— Y yo a ti, Abbie-chan –contestó la pelirroja con lágrimas en los ojos, emocionada.

Habían hecho promesas para el futuro. Promesas de volver a verse, de juntarse en algún punto del mundo, de volver a tomar una última copa. Promesas que Maki sabía que no se cumplirían. Pero, de algún modo, le reconfortaba pensar en ellas. Pensar que, en algún momento de su vida, volvería a ver a toda esa gente, volverían a charlar y reír juntos, y a compartir batallitas de la universidad. Pero ahora debía dejar esos pensamientos atrás, pues quedaba menos de media hora para aterrizar en Japón.

Sacó su teléfono móvil y comenzó a repasar las últimas conversaciones que había mantenido con –casi– todas las musas. Rin le había contado que tanto Honoka como Umi habían ido a buscar a Kotori cuando esta regresó de Europa. Sus amigas, en cambio, no habían comentado nada de ir a buscarla. Empezaba a preguntarse si este también sería un día de sorpresas, si encontraría en el aeropuerto a sus antiguas compañeras para darle una cálida bienvenida. Cuando el avión inició su descenso, el corazón de Maki comenzó a cabalgar en los nervios. ¿Estarían todas allí esperándola? ¿Al menos habrían ido Rin y Hanayo? ¿Estaría…? No, ella no estaría, eso lo tenía claro.

Dejó su asiento de primera clase mientras los azafatos se encargaban de todas sus maletas. Salió al Hall principal y… No vio a nadie. Bueno, alguien sí la esperaba: el chofer de la familia Nishikino. El hombre la guio al exterior, donde la hizo subir a un vehículo color oscuro, mientras él y el personal de la aerolínea se encargaba de sus maletas. Algo decepcionada, volvió a mirar la pantalla de su móvil. Tal vez las chicas estaban ocupadas en ese momento. Tal vez tenían planes mejores. Tal vez… No querían ir a verla. Sacudió la cabeza intentando apartar esos pensamientos infantiles de su cabeza. Tenía que comprender que sus amigas tenían una vida y tendrían cosas más importantes que hacer que ir a verla.

— Me alegro de volver a verla, Nishikino-san –dijo el conductor al entrar al vehículo, con una afable sonrisa-. Déjeme ser el primero en darle la bienvenida de nuevo a su hogar.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa cansada. Dejó que el hombre arrancase el vehículo y se perdió en sus pensamientos hasta que empezó a reconocer el terreno que la rodeaba. No hacía tanto desde la última vez que había venido para ver a su familia, pero ahora todo se veía distinto. Ahora volvía para no volver a irse.

— Sus padres, como comprenderá, están muy ocupados en el trabajo, así que no regresarán a casa hasta la noche –Maki volvió a asentir, esta vez sin fingir ninguna sonrisa-. El resto de empleados y yo mismo le ayudaremos con sus maletas y la acomodaremos para que pueda descansar; ha tenido un largo viaje –otro asentimiento por parte de la pelirroja-. Si quiere cuando lleguemos me encargaré personalmente de que el chef prepare sus platos favoritos.

Maki suspiró. Había olvidado lo que era tener a una persona todo el día encima, pendiente de todo lo que la rodeaba. De pronto, echaba de menos la independencia de la que gozaba en américa. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había madurado en ese aspecto a lo largo de los dos últimos años.

— No te preocupes –dijo de pronto, con una sonrisa-. Yo misma me encargaré de todo, tanto las maletas como la comida. Tomaos el día libre hasta que mis padres os requieran.

El hombre no contestó, pero una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. La pequeña Nishikino había crecido mucho durante su ausencia, y no precisamente en cuanto a altura. El resto del trayecto pasó lento, en completo silencio, hasta que finalmente el vehículo entró en el interior del terreno del hogar de los Nishikino. Maki no se dio cuenta, pero en cuanto apagó el motor, el hombre tomó su teléfono y mandó un mensaje a alguien. Estaba demasiado abstraída, pensando en planes para la semana. Esperaba poder ver a sus amigas, como mínimo, al día siguiente.

* * *

Estaba todo listo. Había sido difícil coordinarlo todo, no había salido del todo como ella esperaba, pero al final estaba todo preparado. Las mesas estaban cubiertas con comida y bebida de todo tipo, tenía el equipo preparado con música variada y, sobre todo, estaban todas allí. O casi. Umi se había excusado con la gran cantidad de trabajo que tenía en el dojo y Nico… Era Nico. Sabía de sobras que no iba a venir. Lo que sí que le sorprendió fue que, la noche anterior, alguien dejó en su puerta de manera anónima una cesta con algo de comida preparada; curiosamente todos los platos favoritos de Maki. Rin estaba convencida de que aquel gesto tenía el sello de la aspirante a idol, pero prefirió no decir nada al respecto.

— ¡Ya está aquí! –Dijo de pronto Honoka, mientras su teléfono vibraba con la llegada de un nuevo mensaje.

— Ahora todas en silencio, chicas.

Todas se amontonaron en un rincón, expectantes. Rin no cabía en sí de alegría. Volver a estar –casi– todas unidas, haciendo algo a la vez, después de tanto tiempo… Era fantástico. Apenas si habían tenido tiempo de ponerse al día, pero quedaba por delante una larga tarde que todas habían conseguido tomarse libre. En ese momento la puerta principal se abrió, y las seis mantuvieron el aliento, viendo como el conductor de los Nishikino abría la puerta y dejaba pasar a una cargada Maki.

— Déjeme que, al menos, suba las maletas a su habitación. ¿Por qué no va a tomar algo fresco a la cocina?

— Uhm.

Maki cabeceó, no muy convencida. Todas vieron como lentamente se desarmaba de aquel mogollón de maletas que, amablemente, iba cargando el chófer. Después de despedirse brevemente del hombre, Maki se dirigió hacia la oscuridad de la salita que conectaba con la cocina. Ellas, en susurros, se coordinaron para el momento adecuado. Una, dos, tres…

— ¡SORPRESA!

Hanayo encendió la luz en el momento justo, mientras el resto tiraban montones de confeti y serpentinas sobre la pelirroja, que se había quedado pasmada en el sitio, totalmente sorprendida al ver aquella escena. Rin no pudo aguantarlo más y, desmontando la formación, salió corriendo para echarse a los brazos de Maki, que la recibió con la cara todavía desencajada por la sorpresa. Hanayo y Nozomi no tardaron en seguirla y, muy poco después, Honoka soltó un «¡qué demonios!», saltando a los brazos de la pelirroja. Kotori y Eli terminaron acercándose también, uniéndose al abrazo cuando ya era algo menos efusivo.

— Chicas… -murmuró Maki con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Te hemos echado mucho de menos, Maki-chan –dijo Nozomi, restregándose todavía sobre su amiga.

— Yo no… No esperaba nada así. Y mucho menos con todas vosotras. Cielos, Honoka, Kotori, hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos –siguió la pelirroja, casi al borde del llanto, haciendo que las nombradas se acercaran a ella para darle un nuevo abrazo-. No esperaba nada así…

— Bueno, a fin de cuentas, µ's va a volver a unirse después de tanto tiempo. Así que, ¿por qué no ir empezando?

Maki hizo el recuento de cabezas. Era más que obvio que Nico no estaría allí, pero también faltaba Umi. Iba a preguntar por su ausencia, pero consideró que tampoco era el momento. Tenían que disfrutar de esa reunión e intentar recuperar el tiempo perdido. Se acomodaron por toda la sala mientras iban naciendo diferentes conversaciones. Kotori había pasado tres años fuera del país igual que ella y, en general, las relaciones entre todas las componentes de µ's se habían ido enfriando a lo largo de los años. Por eso, volver a estar todas ahí reunidas, era algo casi mágico para Maki. Decidieron pasar a la mesa, donde la conversación no cesó en ningún momento. Las charlas iban y venían y todas se ponían al día de los últimos acontecimientos.

Apenas se dieron cuenta de lo rápido que se les pasó el tiempo. Casi a las siete de la tarde, la alarma del móvil de Rin comenzó a sonar con fuerza.

— ¡Rin-chan llegará tarde nya! –Exclamó apurada.

Como una exhalación se despidió de todas rápidamente y salió por la puerta, para volver segundos después a recoger sus zapatos y ponérselos mientras no dejaba de murmurar sobre lo tarde que era. Todas rieron ante la escena, hasta que Hanayo se excusó diciendo que tenía que ir a preparar la cena. Una a una todas fueron marchándose, hasta que sólo quedaban Eli y Nozomi. La rubia echó un vistazo a su teléfono, donde Alisa ya las reclamaba.

— Makichi~ ¿Quieres venir a comer a casa un día de estos? Tienes que probar mi fabuloso estofado.

— Claro, Nozomi, me encantaría. Parece que os va estupendamente juntas, ¿no?

Las chicas se miraron con brillo en los ojos. Hacía mucho tiempo que su relación había iniciado, pero todavía eran capaces de mirarse de esa manera, con tanto amor, tanta ternura. Esa visión alegró y entristeció a la vez a Maki, que soltó un suspiro entristecido.

— Maki-chan –dijo de pronto Eli, acercándose a ella, rodeándola con un brazo-. Sé que no he podido estar muy pendiente de ti todo este tiempo por mis horarios. Ni de ti, ni de ninguna de las chicas. Pero siempre que me necesites estaré apoyándote, ¿vale?

La pelirroja asintió, sonrojada. Nozomi se acercó a ellas, estrujándolas en un abrazo.

— Y no os olvidéis de mami Nozomi, que cuida de todas vosotras en las sombras.

Las tres rieron sin soltar su abrazo. Habían olvidado lo bonito que era tener a sus amigas cerca, aunque no estuvieran todas, al menos los vínculos que se habían forjado tanto tiempo atrás parecían mantenerse intactos. Las mayores ayudaron a Maki a recoger, ya que insistió en que nadie del servicio participara en aquella comida-merienda y, al terminar, la pelirroja las acompañó a la puerta.

— Ha sido un placer veros, chicas. De verdad, os agradezco muchísimo todo lo que habéis hecho por mí. Os he echado mucho de menos.

— Y nosotras a ti, Maki-chan.

Se dieron un nuevo abrazo, esta vez de despedida. Las chicas ya salían por la puerta del jardín cuando Maki vio algo que la hizo helarse de pies a cabeza.

* * *

Salió del embrollo de sábanas totalmente desnuda. Todavía era temprano, pero ya no era capaz de dormir más. Miró la cama en silencio durante varios minutos. Nico dormía plácidamente, abrazada a la almohada. Se le escapó una sonrisa de amor, una de aquellas que tanto le rogaba su novia y que pocas veces le brindaba. Estuvo tentada de acercarse a ella y darle un dulce beso en los labios, pero sabía que eso la despertaría y prefería dejarla dormir. Nico estaba muy acostumbrada a despertarse con cualquier ruido al haber prácticamente criado a sus tres hermanos.

Recibió el agua de la ducha como agua bendita. Allí abajo, envuelta en vapor, Hitomi se sentía liberada. Las gotas que resbalaban por su cuerpo se llevaban todas las preocupaciones, todos sus temores. Se repetía a sí misma que ya no tenía que temer, que Nico ahora la amaba a ella. Pero los días habían ido pasando y cada vez la notaba más y más rara. ¿Es que acaso no la había olvidado ya? ¿No después de dos años?

Golpeó con fuerza la pared, maldiciéndose a sí misma. No tenía que pensar así. No tenía que desconfiar de ella. A fin de cuentas, estaban juntas. Había costado hacer que la pequeña cediera a su constante cortejo, pero al final, fue la mismísima Nico Yazawa la que se lanzó a sus brazos muerta de amor. Al salir de la ducha vio que su pareja seguía durmiendo plácidamente, así que decidió ir a su pequeño estudio. Allí guardaba su diario, que últimamente recibía más visitas que de costumbre. Abrió la libreta por la página más gastada, aquella que tantas veces había leído en sus momentos bajos. Se acomodó en el sillón y comenzó a leer.

* * *

Ha pasado. Al fin ha pasado.

Todavía no me lo creo. Es decir. Sabes que llevo mucho tiempo soñando con esto. Hace años, cuando Nico todavía formaba parte de µ's, yo ya estaba perdidamente enamorada. Iba a todos sus conciertos, tenía la habitación llena de fotografías suyas, y guardaba con mucho amor un pañuelo que se le cayó del escenario una vez. Todo eso lo sabes. Igual que sabes la gran decepción que me llevé al enterarme de que había comenzado a salir con esa pelirroja prepotente que… Agh. La odio. LA ODIO. Pero no es momento de hablar de eso.

Hace casi dos años Nico-san cortó con esa estúpida chica y vi mi oportunidad. Me acerqué a ella durante meses, haciendo de nuestros encuentros casualidades largamente planeadas, hasta que me convertí en algo parecido a una amiga. Nico mostró tener una personalidad muy diferente a la que podía verse en el escenario, pero… Eso no hizo otra cosa que enamorarme más y más de ella. Cielos, ¡la amo tanto!

Y allí comenzó todo. Hace casi un año me lancé por primera vez. Salíamos de una cafetería y caminábamos por un parque, hablando como siempre sobre la gran Idol que sería ella en unos años, cuando terminase de estudiar. Yo intentaba mantenerme firme en esa imagen que intento proyectar siempre, esa barrera que muestro a los demás, pero mis labios no paraban de sonreír. Y no aguanté más. La detuve y la besé con toda la pasión que pude acumular, sorprendiéndola. Después de eso, la miré largamente y le dije algo como:

— Yazawa-san, estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti. Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo decírtelo y nunca encontré el cómo. Quería acercarme a ti, conocerte de verdad y… Desde que somos amigas no he hecho más que enamorarme todavía más y más de ti.

Ella me miró, asustada, y echó a correr dejándome con la palabra en la boca y el corazón en un puño. Pasaron varios días en los que no hablamos, hasta que me pidió perdón. Se mostró realmente arrepentida, y me dijo que no podía corresponder a mis sentimientos en ese momento. Fue uno de los instantes más dolorosos de mi vida. ¡Pero ahora eso ya forma parte del pasado!

Después de muchos meses continuando con nuestra amistad, dándole detalles, sacando mi lado más tierno sólo para ella… Después de tantos meses Nico Yazawa se me ha declarado. ¡Ha sido el momento más maravilloso de mi vida!

Pasamos la tarde investigando sobre las últimas tendencias en el mundo de las idols. Ella me arrastró hasta un bar, donde cenamos algo ligero para después terminar la noche en el parque. Sí. El mismo parque donde yo me declaré tiempo atrás por primera vez. Nico-chan actuaba muy diferente a lo habitual y al final, algo molesta, le pregunté qué pasaba.

— Hitomi-chan –murmuró, haciéndome sonrojar de pronto por su tono de voz-. He de decirte una cosa.

Mi corazón iba a estallar viendo su rostro, sonrojado, mostrándose nerviosa, vulnerable.

— Hitomi-chan –repitió, haciéndome contener el aliento-. Hace ya un año, en este mismo parque, te me declaraste y yo salí corriendo. En ese momento no pensé que pudiera corresponderte. Pero… He comprendido que en ese momento no estaba preparada para abrirme otra vez al amor.

Ella carraspeó, y yo continuaba muda, colorada, temblando de la emoción.

— Yo… Me gustas, Hitomi-chan. Quieres… ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Las tres mejores palabras que existen en el universo. No me pude contener, obviamente. ¿Quién podría? La chica de la que llevo enamorada desde la adolescencia se me declaró. Nos fundimos en un beso tierno, tímido. Y luego vino otro más, y otro más, y otro, y… Me siento como en las nubes. Hace apenas unos minutos nos hemos despedido aquí, en el portal de mi edificio, y todavía siento el calor de sus labios sobre los míos. Me da miedo ir a dormir por si mañana despierto y veo que todo ha sido un sueño. Porque para mí, ahora mismo, lo es. Nico-chan es el sueño de mi vida.

* * *

Hitomi repasó las páginas con mucho cuidado, sonriendo al recordarse a sí misma tan muerta de amor. Esas palabras alejaban un poco los temores de su cabeza. Habían pasado los meses, y esa relación que había comenzado de manera tan tímida rápidamente se había convertido en algo más serio, más adulto. Incluso terminó declarándose como la manager de Nico-chan, ya que estaba decidida a convertirla en la gran idol que ella quería ser.

— ¿Hitomi? –preguntó la voz adormilada de Nico desde la cama-. ¿Dónde estás?

— Estoy aquí, preciosa. Estoy aquí.

Dejó su diario bien guardado, bajo llave, ocultándole al mundo esa faceta tan tierna que prefería no mostrar a nadie. Ella era ruda, dura, fuerte, impasible. Sólo Nico conocía sus momentos más débiles, y no siempre le dejaba ver ese lado suyo. La idol bostezaba soñolienta sobre la cama, tapando su cuerpo desnudo con las sábanas con cierto rubor.

— ¿Qué hacías?

— Nada importante, sólo no quería despertarte.

Se acercó a la cama y le dio un suave beso en los labios mientras acariciaba su espalda. Nico se estremeció, sonrojándose y lanzándose a su cuello con pereza.

— ¡No hagas esas cosas, Hitomi! –Infló sus mofletes, haciéndose la ofendida-. Ya sabes que me erizas la piel así…

La chica rio, estrujándose más contra su pareja que luchaba por salir de su agarre a la vez que tapaba su cuerpo.

— Eh, Nico. ¿Por qué no vas a darte una ducha mientras preparo el desayuno? Me apetece pasar el día por ahí contigo. Podríamos ir a comer y luego a dar un paseo, o lo que quieras.

La chica sonrió y asintió como respuesta, saltando de la cama y arrastrando las sábanas consigo hasta el baño, arrancando la risa de su novia. Desde que ambas habían dejado los estudios pasaban mucho tiempo juntas. Hitomi no tenía problemas con haberlo dejado, pero para Nico era otra historia; su madre todavía no lo sabía y no estaba muy segura de cómo reaccionaría. Por ello pasaban casi todos los días juntas, ensayando, buscando representantes y lugares que estuviesen interesados en contratar a Nico como idol, pero no era una tarea sencilla. Pero Hitomi sabía que ese día no iban a lograr nada. Era el día en el que Maki volvía al país y, aunque siempre lo negase, sabía perfectamente que a Nico le afectaba la idea. Por eso decidió tomar un día de descanso, para desconectar y volver a ser simplemente dos chicas enamoradas.

Y así lo hicieron. Desayunaron en el piso de la menor y después vieron una película, para después salir a ver tiendas hasta la hora de comer. Se tomaban el día sin ninguna prisa, hablando de cualquier tontería, compartiendo anécdotas y gustos. Pasearon un poco más por el centro, comprando algunos complementos para Nico que lució gustosamente y, tras parar a tomar un helado, decidieron pasear sin ningún tipo de rumbo.

— Hoy te ves de bastante mejor humor, Nico-chan.

La nombrada observó a la chica con las cejas alzadas, sin dejar de lamer su helado.

— ¿Acaso insinúas que he estado de mal humor? –Contestó agravando la voz y poniendo cara de pocos amigos.

Hitomi suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero algo se lo impidió. El frío de la crema del helado de Nico resbalando sobre su mejilla. La miraba con suficiencia, con el resto del cono de galleta en las manos.

— Ahora sí que puedes decir que estoy de mal humor.

— ¡Ahora verás!

Las chicas echaron a correr sin parar de reír, persiguiéndose la una a la otra hasta que olvidaron sus disputas y sólo quedaron las risas y la diversión. Pararon un momento a asearse en una fuente y siguieron paseando sin rumbo fijo. Después de casi media hora andando, Hitomi miró extrañada el lugar.

— ¿A dónde estamos yendo?

— No lo sé –contestó Nico con indiferencia, pero su mirada volvía a ser melancólica-. Yo te estaba siguiendo a ti.

Hitomi iba a replicar, pero no merecía la pena. Sabía qué le pasaba, sabía lo que le llevaba pasando desde tantos días atrás. Algo que la estaba matando por dentro y que había evitado por todo el miedo que sentía, pero no podía aguantarlo más.

— Mira, Nico, creo que sé que es lo que…

— ¡No! –Contestó ella, parando en seco, cerrando los puños y bajando la mirada-. No te atrevas a decir lo que vas a decir, Hitomi. Yo te quiero a ti, ¿vale? Te quiero, ya me has oído. Si estoy mal no es porque dude de lo que siento por ti, es porque me da miedo todo lo que se me viene encima, me da pánico. Así que no vayas a decir algo como eso.

— Nico-chan…

Se acercó a la menor, que mantenía la mirada baja con los ojos húmedos de lágrimas. Prefirió no decir nada, sólo la abrazó, la abrazó con toda la fuerza que pudo, y besó su rostro, y sus lágrimas y sus labios, susurrándole que la perdonase, que no volvería a insinuar nada parecido, que ella también la quería… Y entonces se escuchó el ruido de una puerta.

— Vaya, Nicochi, qué bien escoges los lugares para demostrar tu amor…

A pesar de que Nozomi parecía intentar hacer broma su voz sonaba molesta, dolida. Nico se separó lentamente de Hitomi, observando la escena. Eli y Nozomi la miraban con cierta sorpresa y dolor desde la puerta. ¿Qué puerta? De pronto reconoció aquel sitio. Lo había visitado cientos de veces en el pasado. Tanto que sus pies la habían llevado allí otra vez, después de dos años. Comenzó a temblarle el labio cuando lentamente subió su mirada hasta la puerta principal, donde una pelirroja la miraba casi a punto de romperse en mil pedazos.

— ¿Maki…?

Un portazo fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo. Rápidamente Nozomi fue de nuevo hasta la puerta y comenzó a golpearla con fuerza, pidiéndole a Maki que le dejase pasar, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Eli negaba despacio, apoyada en la verja que rodeaba el hogar de los Nishikino.

— Será mejor que os vayáis.

— Pero…

— No, Nico. En serio.

La chica miró una vez más a la puerta cerrada, donde Nozomi no paraba de hablarle a Maki para intentar entrar. Sintió como el agarre que la sostenía de pronto la soltaba. Hitomi se alejaba de ella con las manos en los bolsillos, dándole la espalda. La llamó, pero no hizo caso. Miró una última vez a la puerta y, mordiéndose el labio, salió corriendo detrás de su novia.


End file.
